


【权贵】卖田 02

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】卖田 02

黄公子要请范丞丞到家里吃饭，也没人敢拦着，要说不妥吧，确实也有点儿。但也不是那般不妥，只是在黄公子自己房里吃饭，又不是黄家大厅里坐八仙桌上的家宴。

菜上齐了，来的不多，一荤两素一汤，还有一盘刚带回来的炉肉丸子。这菜色再怎么也比范丞丞当学徒的时候吃得好，他爹妈去的早，三叔看了可怜才捡回来当学徒的，平日里就跟黄家的下人们住一起，饭也是在外面跑车的时候三叔管，或者回黄家和长工们一起吃，都没什么荤腥油水的。

黄家的工人们吃的，除了逢年过节，基本没有荤菜的。萝卜丝儿、黄瓜丝儿交换着来，人也一个个干瘦的像“丝儿”似的。跟范丞丞一起吃饭的黄家下人们，就时常纳闷了，大家吃的差不多，按说范丞丞出去跑车更是饱一顿饥一顿的，怎么他就长得壮实些呢？

黄明昊当然是常给范丞丞开小灶的，黄明昊在柜上或者出去跑车，时常赶不上家里的饭点儿，就说黄公子要吃，厨房里火立马就要烧上，不然黄家老太太就得翻脸赶人。这样，顺带着享福的就是范丞丞这个名不见经传的“跟车儿”学徒。

“丞丞，你是不是就快要能自己开车啦？”

“嗯，应该是。”范丞丞若有所思的点点头，已经开始幻想着自己该选个什么车。

“给你分一个和三叔一样的车行不？”黄明昊问他。

“我都行！”范丞丞觉得毕竟还是自己打工的老板，总不能挑肥拣瘦，虽然已经有想法，但自然会等分配，分到什么就是什么。

吃完饭又有人拿来蜜饯，黄明昊举着给范丞丞吃，范丞丞先是难为情的摇摇头，让人喂食总觉得说不出来的怪异。黄明昊硬塞过来，蜜饯上面的糖份粘住了范丞丞的嘴唇，范丞丞才接到手上，自己小口吃起来。蜜饯这玩意儿甜腻，却也不是他说吃就能吃得到的，这若不是沾了黄公子的福气，估计也不会尝到这份甜蜜。

“丞丞，你吃好了就坐会儿再回去，玩会儿也行，我看会儿书。”黄明昊说完站起来，跺了跺脚，往自己书房里走。范丞丞跟了过来，他喜欢看黄明昊的书房，里面好多奇奇怪怪的东西，应该是法国带回来的，这些稀奇玩意儿和画作都是北京鲜有见到的。

“明昊，你看的什么书？”范丞丞问。

黄明昊乐于跟范丞丞交谈，纵使对方并不懂。“让.热内的小说。”

“哦……法国的书哦，有意思吗？”

“那当然有，不然我看它作甚？”黄明昊不抬头，只是埋在书本里。

“那书叫什么名字？”

“《鲜花圣母》。”黄明昊说。

范丞丞揣摩不出书名是什么意思，他只知道黄家人跟着洋人做生意，好多习惯也西洋化了，信天主教，所以“圣母”是个什么，他有个模糊的概念。于是问道：“那主要讲的鲜花，还是讲的圣母？”

“都不讲，讲的男人爱上男人的故事，同性恋。”黄明昊说的一本正经。

“同性恋”这个称呼都是这些年才作为医学心理学的理论传入国内，范丞丞自然没听过，但也能想到其中意思。他听得一愣，心说自己是有时候觉得黄公子好看，心里有种说不清的感情，这会儿不会被发现，来试探自己了吧。装作风轻云淡，补了句：“是吗？写兔儿爷的书。”

“......”黄明昊没说话，只是看书，范丞丞以为自己说了句“兔儿爷”，词儿用的不够新潮，不够专业，让黄公子跌份儿了，所以也闭了嘴。

“这本书只是写了同性爱，兔儿爷那是骂人的，这可没有那般下流……”黄明昊解释道。

“也是，明昊说什么便是了，你看过的书，见过的世界可比我多多了，多上个几十倍。”范丞丞说得一脸真挚，反倒把黄明昊弄得不好意思了。

黄明昊只是回国的时候，恰逢这本书的作者再度因为写有关“同性爱”的书入了狱，跟风和好奇和好奇参半，才买了带回国。他其他的法文书都读完了，这是最后一本，他本来没那么想看，可翻了翻，居然还找到了点共鸣，他想着难道自己其实是个“同性恋”？

于是黄明昊忙问友人范丞丞，那人还在自己书房里踱步，东看西看：“你说我看完这书，会不会也变成同性恋？”

“那不能吧？你又没病，怎么会喜欢男人呢？”范丞丞说着，自己心里发虚，他想这黄公子是没病，可自己有啊，不然看着他越来越稀罕。而那黄公子对自己越来越好，范丞丞只怕自己越病越深。

“哎，这可不是病！我看国外那些医书上都写了的，这是种美好而高尚的感情，没有病理原因的。”黄明昊说。

“那这种人还有救吗？”他问？

“你就是个棒槌，这又不是病？谈何要救？你这就是赤裸裸的歧视！落后！”黄明昊面对范丞丞这块教化不动的朽木，有种莫名的失落感，也有些生气，心说只怕是范丞丞厌恶“同性恋”。

“哦……”范丞丞轻轻回了一声，他知道黄明昊有点嫌自己的意思，他想知道的是，自己喜欢上黄家小少爷还有救吗？不仅小少爷不给他回答，还将他一顿骂。

“就是他妈没救了，也不管你的事儿！”黄明昊看书里的主人公，追求一个少年郎，屡屡受挫，结合自己的实际，越想越气，又冲范丞丞骂道。

“......”范丞丞被骂得没了声儿，招架不住生气的黄公子，决定溜之大吉，“明昊，我明天还要早起跟三叔跑车呢，就先走啦！”

第二天一早，范丞丞早早的就等在车行里，站在车旁。快年关了，每天客人都多，范丞丞都得早起好好认真的擦洗一遍车身，半天三叔才来。旁边还跟着黄明昊，黄明昊看了一眼范丞丞，没说话。范丞丞赶紧招呼道：“三叔，明昊，早上好！”

“好好，丞丞今天又把车擦的干干净净的，挺好挺好。”三叔说道。然后人都上齐了，该坐的坐好了，该站的站好了，才发车出门。

没一会儿就接了第一位客人，和黄家还是没沾一点儿亲的远方亲戚，姓李的一户，京城里最大的饭店和当铺都是他们家的。“李姨好！”黄明昊碰到长辈还是乖巧的很。

“哎呀，今天明昊也在车上啊。”李姨说完，眼睛转了转，似乎想起来什么，“明昊啊，今年虚岁有十八了吧？家里有给你介绍姑娘吗，你李姨妹妹家的小女儿，现在出落的可漂亮了，你要不要见一见。”

黄明昊只是笑，不拒绝，更不会答应。李姨见黄明昊没什么反应，也不急，想着小孩子家家，估计还害羞呢。

晚上跑车到很晚，范丞丞又被黄明昊带回房里开小灶，还有三叔一起吃饭，这回菜色可好，竟是些荤菜，还有鸡汤。三叔非要上酒，一个劲儿地灌范丞丞，说要给他庆祝下来年就能脱离学徒生活。范丞丞不能拒绝，只能一杯一杯喝下，好在他天生酒量不错，几盅酒下肚就要去茅厕放水，回来又是一条好汗。

三叔灌的多，自己喝的也不少，最后愣是被人架着才回了自己房里。范丞丞还能站稳脚跟，黄明昊打量了一转，长夸道：“行啊你，丞丞。跟三叔喝还没倒。”

“那可不。我打小跟我爹和他酿的酒，那酒后劲十足，估计练出来一点儿。可惜，他走了我就没喝过酒了，来黄家之前饭都没好好吃过。”他说完，就一下坐了下来，屁股后面没椅子，直接“咚”坐到地上摔了个屁股墩。

黄明昊赶紧过去扶，拉扯着范丞丞站起来，抱着那个人，安慰道：“小可怜......”范丞丞没家，自然没地方过年，除了黄家也没地儿可以去，黄明昊觉得范丞丞估计想他爸了，又摸了摸那人的头。

“我可比你大两岁，你就是小少爷，也不能喊我叫小可怜。”范丞丞带着醉意，仍然再耍嘴皮子。

“那该叫你什么？”

“不晓得。”范丞丞坐回到椅子上，黄明昊给他递了一杯热茶，让范丞丞坐好了，然后他自己去书房拿了一本书，一边等着范丞丞醒酒，一边读书打发时间。

还是那本《鲜花圣母》，黄明昊记得上回他跟范丞丞说过这本全法文的书，他说这是本描写“同性爱”的书，甚至有讴歌赞美的意思。他那时候才看了开头，还没细读，可现在看，发现这个因为作奸犯科不断入狱的作家，写的书离经叛道荒诞至极。不过他没准备跟范丞丞纠正这本书，反正范丞丞一辈子应该也不会去看这本书，也看不懂。

这本书的内容晦涩，看到后面直白的同性恋描写，更像在看一本黄书。黄明昊看着范丞丞，顺着书里的描写，眼睛游离在面对着自己坐着的人身上，下半身好像还能看到一点儿鼓起来的形状，再看看书里关于男同性恋交媾的直白描写，不由地脸一红。

“明昊，你脸怎么红了。好红好红，难道三叔叫你也喝酒了？”范丞丞脑子迷糊，盯着黄明昊的红脸，就问了出来。

“我没喝酒，就是有些热，屋里的炭盆，火烧的太旺了。”黄明昊说完还把自己的西装外套给敞开来。其实他一点儿也不热，敞开外套甚至有些冷，但他总得装模作样一会儿。

“啊嚏！”黄明昊被胸口灌的冷风吹的打了个喷嚏，还没反应过来，又连着打了两个。“我还是扣上吧，敞着衣服怪冷的。”

“嗯，别着凉了。”范丞丞过来抓了抓黄明昊的手，发现他手挺凉的，只往自己怀里抱，嘴里还说道，“我给你暖暖。”

按说平时范丞丞是不会和黄明昊有过多的身体接触的，总觉得不妥当，像逾越了这个主仆阶层关系。这会儿都喝醉了，哪还会管这么多，黄明昊三个喷嚏就把他打心疼了，大冷天的，染了伤寒可就过不好年了。他只用自己的角度思考着，过年多幸福啊，有新衣服，还有好吃好喝的，要是生病了，黄明昊肯定要不开心了。

一沾到范丞丞袄子里的热气，黄明昊就羞的一缩手。可范丞丞劲儿大，黄明昊怎么也抽不回去手，只得被人抓着继续捂热。“染伤寒了就不能好好过年了，这可是你回北京的第一个年。”

两个人也认识了些时日，但这才一起过了第一个年，却觉得像两个多年的老友。黄明昊顺着话题说下去：“你喜欢过年吗？”

“喜欢啊！新衣服什么的虽然好，但我没那么在意。我跟你说哦，我最喜欢放炮。起码我在黄家过年，能跟着放真炮仗，以前跟我爹妈，都是在胡同口踩胡麻杆儿。”

“胡麻杆儿？”黄明昊不解道。

“炮多贵啊，买不起的就踩胡麻杆儿过年了，也可以驱年兽的。”范丞丞解释着，觉得黄明昊的手已经捂热了，还舍不得放下似的，揣着迷糊继续抓着那人的手。

“你呢，你都是怎么过的？”范丞丞问。

“我？我好几年不在家过年了，小时候肯定拿压岁钱最开心了！现在自己去柜上了，天天跟钱打交道，反倒不想要压岁钱了，反正都是家里的钱，又不是赚钱了。我就觉得能吃个团年饭就挺好，特别好。”黄明昊说的认真极了，都没注意到范丞丞已经困的迷迷糊糊。

黄明昊在看范丞丞，那人都快坐着睡着了，他赶紧推搡了一下，想让范丞丞醒醒，可那人没太大反应，只是攥着黄明昊的手不松。黄明昊一时鬼迷心窍，对着酒劲儿上头的那人的嘴就极快的嘬了一下，蜻蜓点水似的，完了咂咂嘴巴品鉴一下，没任何感觉，除了因为害怕紧张心跳加速呼吸都快静止。

“你干嘛？”范丞丞问道。要是说他醉了，也不是那么做，只是思维还算清晰，只是困的不行；可要他清醒，那肯定不是，不然他也不会待在黄明昊房里半天走不出去。

可范丞丞这句脱口而出的话，把黄明昊吓了一大跳，像是要摆脱暧昧的嫌疑，黄明昊把被范丞丞抓着的手挣开，一用劲差点儿把范丞丞给带到地上坐着。“诶！！”黄明昊喊了一声，又把摇摇欲坠的范丞丞抓稳。

“我干嘛了？我没干嘛呀，你这也喝得太醉了，快回去睡觉。”黄明昊仗着范丞丞坐都坐不稳，笃定自己只要死皮赖脸，就一定能把刚刚那暧昧的一吻给圆回来。

“你亲我了……”喝多了的范丞丞毫不留情，直接戳穿，羞的黄明昊想离开掘地三尺，“你是不是在拿我试呢？你那本兔儿爷书看多了，有了点儿歪门邪道的想法。”

范丞丞这会儿真的是想到什么说什么，嘴上不带把儿的，管都管不住。黄明昊以为范丞丞拐着弯骂自己“兔爷”，急的眼睛红的像个兔子：“你还敢骂我？你才是兔儿爷！”

“我是又怎么的吧？”范丞丞理直气壮起来，又接着说道：“你知道为什么别人叫这个‘兔爷’吗？我猜你就没见过兔子发情。”

“......”黄明昊没说话。

“兔子发情的时候，找不到母的，两个公的就互相一通乱蹭，泄了也就算完事儿，这才是兔儿爷的精髓。”范丞丞说完，黄明昊只觉得更羞耻，可范丞丞的反应明显也是有那么点意思，特别是抓着自己的手抓得紧，配上这段话就让人心情难以平复，黄明昊只是回道：“不知道，那可没见过。”

一不做二不休，黄明昊仗着自己是黄家少爷，就算真的做了什么越线的事儿范丞丞也不敢大肆宣扬，又亲了范丞丞一下。“我刚刚就是亲你了，你说怎么办吧？”

“不怎么办......你肯定就是看书看的。拿我玩儿呢。”范丞丞心里喜忧参半，决定先自我麻痹一下。

“你知道书里还写了什么吗？”黄明昊顺势就在范丞丞腿上坐下，两个人面对面，贴的很近，就像在行贴面礼。范丞丞不答，黄明昊转身拿起桌上抠着的书本，说道：“你也听不懂法语，我直接翻译给你听。”

他找到自己刚刚看过的段落，那些字眼刚刚默读的时候都不禁加以回避，这会儿却要逐字逐句翻译出来给人听。黄明昊清了清嗓子，把情色的文字读的像诗：“在我的抚摸中，你躺在那里，只有你的阳物勃然挺立，从我的嘴里拔出，带着一种突然变得恶毒的粗暴，似一座钟楼刺破一片墨黑的乌云，一枚带帽的别针刺破了一个乳房。”

翻译完一段，黄明昊干脆把书一扣，站从范丞丞腿上起身，又蹲下，跪在了地上。去解开范丞丞的裤子，好像要去模仿书里的故事，把“勃然挺立”的阳物含进嘴里。

“明昊！”范丞丞这下也知道黄明昊不是开玩笑了，也不是要捉弄他，从刚刚开始，具体点说就是存心在勾引他。

黄明昊含住了一会儿，温热的舌头裹着嘴里的部分舔了几下，又放开，改用手去轻轻地抚慰，用闲着的那只手去拿起书，继续翻译道：“你没有动，你没有睡，你没有做梦，你在逃逸，纹丝不动，脸色苍白，四肢冰冷，躯体笔挺，僵僵地躺在平平的床上，恰似一口棺材漂在海面上。我知道我们是贞洁的，我特别注意地感觉你流淌在我的身内，温乎乎，白花花，连续的小小震动，你兴许在表演高潮来临。”

黄明昊念完，又把书扣在桌面上，专心跪在地上，重新含住了那根已经完全勃起的阴茎。“兔子发情会这样吗？”不出意外的，黄明昊这边兔子这茬儿是过不去了。

范丞丞没说话，只是假借醉意，闭上了双眼，不去看自己光裸的下体，也不去看腿间一脸真挚的黄明昊。他能感觉到黄明昊的口腔温度，温暖极了，舌头舔舐的动作也温柔，是从未体会过的好享受。

“你喜欢吗？丞丞。”黄明昊见范丞丞还是不说话，也不再自找没趣，既然范丞丞没有推开他，所以还是要继续。他用手扶起茎身，手臂吊的老高，弯下腰斜着脑袋去照顾下面坠着的两个小球，用嘴唇先去嘬了一下，他想起来以前小时候，去嘬美人蕉的花蜜也是这个动作，右手把花举着，歪着头去喝那一点儿甜蜜。

现在黄明昊自己的屋的小院子里，都还是有一排美人蕉，只是他好多年没喝过美人蕉的花蜜了，这次回京刚好没赶上美人蕉开花，想必来年一定要回忆一下童年时光。这个动作让范丞丞很受用，他还是忍不住“嘶”了一声。

“我弄疼你了吗？”黄明昊怕是自己忘了收住牙齿，赶紧问范丞丞。他看起来像是个熟手，那是因为他也是个男人，当然知道伺候哪里、怎么伺候会舒服，本质上他还是个雏儿，什么都只会纸上谈兵。

范丞丞摇了摇头，心想那那是疼的，明明就是爽的。但他没说，他内心还在挣扎，他可没想到今天和小少爷就要发展到这一步来，进度太快了，早上黄小少爷还是连打招呼都没理他，气鼓鼓的。

范丞丞站起身来，顺便一把抱起黄明昊，把人弄上床，期间都没让黄明昊脚落过地。给人把鞋袜脱了，又脱裤子的。这下范丞丞肯定是想明白了，反正他也喜欢黄公子，就是发生点什么，也是你情我愿的。

“兔子发情不是这样的，你这不对。”范丞丞把两个人的裤子都褪了干净，然后发现黄明昊下面早就翘的老高，铃口还跟着跑水，也不知道是不是因为激动的。

他突然想起来车行里的工人，一起抽烟喝茶的时候，一帮大爷还总凑一起聊聊房事，一般像他这种年轻小学徒都还不给参与的，也不给听。但范丞丞就是擦车的时候听到过，不知道是谁说昨晚来了个“颠鸾倒凤”，范丞丞又偷偷听了好一会儿才摸清怎么个颠，怎么个倒法儿。

“兔子发情是这样的，呐，你先去躺好。”范丞丞突兀地说道，他想和黄明昊也来试一试。黄明昊说的一愣一愣的，不知道范丞丞要玩什么花样，还是真的要聊聊“兔子”。

“哦……”黄明昊还是答应着范丞丞的话，乖乖的躺下，瞪大的圆眼睛，和担惊受怕的表情就像个小兔子。范丞丞倒了个个儿，两个人头对脚的叠在一起，然后就去含住了黄明昊的那话儿。

和黄明昊温的表面不同，嘴里的这根平时藏起来的东西，拿出来倒是又烫又硬，是极具攻击性的，明明白白的袒露着这所有者的性别，和范丞丞自己一样，是个男人。或者说差一点还没成年，还是个男孩儿。

黄明昊会意，也学者范丞丞的模样，用嘴去含住了在自己眼前晃荡的那根东西，刚刚才被自己舔过，上面水淋淋的。他没细看过自己那东西，更没机会去看别人的，更不会看到别人硬了之后什么样，看着范丞丞的阴茎的形状、大小、颜色和那点儿弧度，都记在了脑海里，只怕下次看《鲜花圣母》的时候会不自控的想起。

两个人都是雏儿，也不知是不是互相给予的刺激不够，半天每一个人射精，范丞丞趴的累了，黄明昊嘴也酸了，他才被范丞丞拉起来。两个人面对面的跪坐在床上，还硬挺的阴茎被范丞丞一只手一齐我在手里，两根东西就贴在一起磨蹭着。

“互相摩擦对方的生殖器，这才是兔子发情。”刚说完黄明昊就偷跑着射精了，估计是视觉上的刺激太大，范丞丞也受不住跟着射了，两个人的白液糊了他一手，也不知道该去哪儿擦干净，就这么举着手。

黄明昊愣了会儿，还在喘气，就去给范丞丞拿了条自己平时带着的方巾，帮他把手给擦了干净。两个人衣服半敞着松松垮垮，下身光溜溜的，这样赤裸裸看着彼此，黄明昊突然害臊起来，忙钻进被子里。

“快回去睡觉！我要睡觉了！”黄明昊抓着被子角，冲范丞丞说道，范丞丞无奈的应声，推门才出去了。

刚走到门边，就听到黄明昊又说：“我明天去柜上，不跟着三叔了，快过年了，柜上好多事儿等着我做呢！”

“嗯……好。”范丞丞心里有点失落，刚刚一身的火热劲儿，被这句话浇熄了大半，他猜着是不是黄明昊有点不想见他的意思。

“但不是不见你的意思，你晚上跑车回来，一定得来我房里吃饭！”黄明昊说完就翻了个身，背对着范丞丞，只留了个黑黑的脑袋。范丞丞勾了勾嘴角，推门出去了。


End file.
